particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry I of Alduria, Hulstria, Luthor,
Henry I Godric Philip (Hulstrian: Heinrich I, Aldurian: Henri I)(b. August 25, 2611) was Emperor of Hulstria, Holy Luthori Emperor, Emperor of Alduria, and Great Prince of Trigunia. While he held all four countries in person union, each retained its own, independent government. His father was Emperor Rudolph V of Hulstria, from the House of Rothingren, and his mother was Empress Josephine of Luthor, from the House of Orange-Villayn. =Early Life= Henry was born in Fliederbrunn Palace, in Kien, the oldest son of Hulstrian Emperor Rudolph V and his wife, and later Holy Luthori Empress in her own right, Empress Josephine of Hulstria. He was named after, firstly his maternal great-uncle, Henri II of Rildanor, and the after his two grandfathers, Godric and Philip. He was styled from birth Crown Prince of Hulstria & Alduria, Prince of Orange, Duke of Yodukan and became first in line to the Hulstrian Throne after his father and second in line to the Luthori Throne after his mother. Henry was raised idiolizing his paternal grandfather Godric I of Hulstria, who had died in a car accident five years before his birth. Henry resided largely at Phönixstein Castle during his childhood, under the watchful eye of his paternal grandmother, the Empress-Dowager Charlotte, Princess of Zardugal. He was tutored until the age of ten at the Rothingren Palace, before attending boarding school in Budenlar for 3 years, and then spending another 5 years attending school in Luthor. At the age of 18 Henry entered the newly finished The Philippian Luthori Imperial Naval Academy, which was comissioned by his grandfather, Holy Luthori Emperor Philip I of Luthor and III of Alduria. He excelled in his classes and graduated number one in his class. As a Sub-Lieutenant he served on the HMS William III, and was quickly promoted to Lieutenant. At age 24, he was transfered to the HMS Liore, and it was there that he achieved the rank of Lieutenant Commander two years later. In 2637, Henry's father recalled him from Luthor to Hulstria. Upon his return he was commissioned into the Imperial Hulstrian Navy as a Commander, however he never served. Following his return to Greater Hulstria, Henry began to particpate in affairs of state, specifically acting as is father's surrogate at events. It was at a summer ball in Flieder, hosted by Klemens, the 2nd Duke of Flieder, that he met Maria-Theresia of Islyn, daughter of the Kazulian Pretender-to-the-Throne. The meeting was not a coincidence, the Empress Josephine had used her liaisons in the Hulstrian Imperial Court to arrange events so that her son could meet a suitable women of royal blood. The two struck up a friendship, and three months later, after prodding by both families, they began dating, outside of the public eye. While the press speculated about the relationship, no comment was made by members of either family until November of 2638 when the Imperial Court announced the couple's engagement. The couple wed three months later at the Hulstrian National Cathedral in Kien, Maria-Theresia having previously converted to Lutheranism. The wedding was attended by some 40 Heads of State, including every sitting Monarch at the time. Nine months later, Maria-Theresia gave birth to twin boys, who were named Leopold and Gustavus. Leopold was named for then sitting King Leopold of Rildanor and Gustavus after the 3rd Duke of Utagia. It was decided at the birth of Henry's two sons that his realms would be divided in two at his death with Leopold inheirating Greater Hulstria and with Gustavus inheirating Luthor. =Emperor of Greater Hulstria= On 13 August 2648 Henry's father, Rudolph V of Hulstria was assassinated while giving a speech starting the newly election Imperial Diet's term and confering the position of Governoer-General upon popularly elected Karl van Gessel. Henry, and his wife and children were evacuated from Kien to the Hulstrian Monarchy's summer palace, Phönixstein Castle, being told only that it had become unsafe for him to remain in the city. It was several hours later, only after his father had succumb to his injuries, that Henry was informed as to what had happened. The next day, after an emergency meeting of the Imperial Diet, Henry was technically crowned Emperor of Greater Hulstria. However it was not until three months later that his official coronation ceremony occured. Upon his assumption of the Hulstrian Throne, Henry became Commander-in-Chief of the Hulstrian Military, jumping his naval rank to that of Grand Admiral. Henry's reign in Hulstria saw one of the most secure periods of Monarchy Hulstria had ever witnessed. At any given time during his reign, no less then three quarters of the parties sitting in the Imperial Diet were royalists. The Monarchy in fact was so comfortable with the political situation of the time in Greater Hulstria, when the Imperial Hulstrian Party, the traditional voice of the Monarchy on the Diet floor, asked to disband to pursue other goals, notably aiding Hulstrians living in Trigunia establish a Monarchy there, it did not object. There was some Republican activatity during Henry's reign however. For a short time Republican Militants led by Axel Fredriksson controlled the New Komeito Party and at the same time the Republican Coalition reemerged. However, both of these movements floundered in the overwhelming Monarchist atmosphere, and soon died off. And while Henry's reign was marked by staunch Monarchism from the Diet, the Hulstrian electorate were not wanting in the way of choices on whom to vote for. Major parties of the time ranged from the Fascist Authority Party, to the Hulstrian Nationalist Party, to the New Komeito Party, and the Hulstrian Labor Party. =Holy Luthori Emperor= Seven years after assuming the Hulstrian Crown, Heinrich again was set to be coronated. His mother, the Holy Luthori Empress Josephine had died at the age of 74 in Luthor, having reigned for 11 years. Henry was crowned Holy Luthori Emperor on January 15, 2655 in the imperial capital of Fort William. He would from then on split his year between Luthor and Greater Hulstria, spending the Summer and Fall in Luthor and the Winter and Spring in Hulstria. As in Hulstria, Henry's reign in Luthor saw a period fo strength for the Monarchy. The Holy Imperial Diet was dominated by the Monarchist parties Royal Aristocratic Party and the Imperial Court of Luthori. A notiable event during his reign was the passage of a bill providing for an establishment of Imperial Office of Luthor. The bill created an Aldurian style cabal of official advisors to the Emperor including the Head of Government, titled the Imperial Seal-Barer. Henry's ascension to the Luthori Throne ended the centuries long dispute over the Luthori Crown. His father had been the claimant from the House of Rothingren and his mother was the sitting Empress descended from the House of Orange. =Emperor of Alduria= In 2617, the Aldurian Empire had been abolished and Philip III of Alduria forced to abdicated. Republicans reigned in Alduria for the rest of Empress Josephine's life and it was not until 2663 that a comprise was brokered that allowed for the restoration of the Monarchy. The Henri Plan as it was called, had originally be set forth by Empress Josephine, however it stonewalled in the Aldurian Legislature. Monarchists again proposed it, this time with a better reception. Under the plan, the government was divided in four as opposed to three branches of government. Rathering then having the Monarchy act as the singular Exectuive Branch, the plan established a Royal Branch and an Exectuive Branch. The Royal Branch housed the Monarch and an appointed Viceroy, while the Exectuive Branch housed the popularly elected Consul. While this was a victory for Aldurian Monarchists, littled followed to show that the Monarchy would have the strength and security it saw in Hulstria and Luthor. Following the passage of the bill, negotiations broke down between the Republicans and Monarchists and the rest of the Republican Culture of the government remained in place. Alduria remained officially the Confederation of Alduria and the Republican tri-color continued to fly over the Houses of Government. Upon his coronation as Aldurian Emperor, Henry designated that Alduria would pass with Luthor to Gustavus upon his death. =Great Prince of Trigunia= In 2664 the sole party governing the Armed Republic of Trigunia collapsed leaving the whole of Trigunia without a government. It was during this time of chaos and anarchy that the Hulstro-Trigunian Crown Alliance arose. The HTCA was influenced heavily by Trigunia's large ethnic Hulstrian minority, who's ancestors had emmigrated from Hulstria during the reign of Aleskandr I. Shortly there after the Trigunian Unionist Party reemerged and the to parties began working out a deal as to how to establish a new government. In the final months of 2667 a deal was reached; Henry would become Great Prince of Trigunia and the House of Rothingren would become the Royal Family, as per the Hulstrians wishes and under this second Great Princedom, a new national identity would be forged fusing both Hulstrian and Trigunian culture. Henry was crowned Great Prince Heinrich I of Trigunia on 17 January, 2668 by the newly established Royal Duma. Henry then designated Leopold his heir, styling him Prince of Tirgith. Henry's role in Trigunia was unlike those in his other realms. While politically, Trigunia was no more conservative then Hulstria, the government and indeed the Monarch held much more power. This was part of the deal struck by the HTCA and TUP and largely due to the need to reinvigorate Trigunia both politically and ecnomically. Henry's first act as Great Prince of Trigunia was to order the establishment of a new capital city, built in the Hulstrian style of city design. Renowned Radical Nationalist Architect Theodore von Frostkrone was brought in from Hulstria to over see the construction of Heinrichgard. By 2670, much of the inner part of the city, including Tryian Square, which was comprised of many of the Government buildings and offices, was completed. On August 13, 2671, the Royal Duma official moved into the new legislature in Heinrichgrad from their temporary housing in the old capital of Rodshyadam. That same day, Leopold, Prince of Tirgith moved into the Royal Palace, the Bear's Den, full time with hsi family, with his father staying there during the winter. =Nicknames= =Official Grand Titles= Greater Hulstria His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Heinrich I, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, King of Mitrania and Budenlar; Grand Duke of Hilgar and Kuratha, Elector of Tinako; Palatine of Phönix and Flieder; Duke of Marchau, Straussia, and Traugott; Grand Prince of Vorm; Margrave of New Yodukan, New Luthor, and New Liore; Princely Count of Rothingren, Graaffsberg, and Veilchen; Prince of Hennersdam, and Korriel Luthor Alduria Trigunia His Royal Highness, Born in the Purple, Heinrich I, Chronokrator and Kosmokrator, By the Grace of God, Great Prince of Trigunia, Sovereign of Greater Chadon, Duke of Chadonia, Little Chadon, and Tirgith, Margrave of Kildan Olvar, Milrata, and Yulrath, Count of Kommenovsk, Morozorota, and Tirvoslavl, Lord of Heinrichgard =Personal Motto= *Fata viam inoenient(Latin) = Fate Will Find the Way(as Emperor of Hulstria) =Titles and Styles= Alduria: :Titles :* Prince Imperial (25 August 2611 – 14 June 2663) :* Emperor of Alduria (14 June 2663 – present) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (25 August 2611 – 14 June 2663) :* His Imperial Excellency (14 June 2663 – present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Henri Prince Imperial (25 August 2611 – 14 June 2663) :* His Imperial Excellency Emperor Henri (14 June 2663 – present) The Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Crown Prince of Hulstria (25 August 2611 – 14 August 2648) :* Emperor of Hulstria (14 August 2648 – Present) :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty (25 August 2611 – 14 August 2648) :* His Imperial & Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty (14 August 2648 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Archduke Heinrich (25 August 2611 – 14 August 2648) :* His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty Emperor Heinrich (14 August 2648 – Present) The Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince of Orange (25 August 2611 – 15 January 2655) :* Duke of Yodukan (25 August 2621 – 15 January 2655) :* Holy Luthori Emperor (15 January 2655 – present) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (25 August 2611 – 15 January 2655) :* His Imperial and Most Excellent Majesty (January 15 2655 – present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness The Prince Henry (25 August 2611 – 15 January 2655) :* His Imperial Highness The Duke of Yodukan (25 August 2621 – 15 January 2655) :* His Imperial and Most Excellent Majesty Emperor Henry (15 January 2655 – present) The Great Princedom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Great Prince of Trigunia (17 January 2668 – Present) :Styles :* His Royal Higness (17 January 2668 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Higness Great Prince Heinrich (17 January 2668 – Present) Category:Luthori Royalty Category:Hulstrian Monarchy Category:Aldurian Royalty Category:Trigunian Monarchy